The Teal Guardian and the Yellow Mew
by Kyroshiro
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by everyone he knows, a shinobi turned Pokémon is there to help him out. Join Ash, Naruto, and Hime the Mawile as they storm the Pokémon World Trilos Tournament in an absolute display of power. "They'll regret hurting me!"/ 'Those idiots will pay for hurting Master'/ [I won't let you down, Sir!]
1. The oh so cliche betrayal

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with another fic.

**IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ**

This fic. is the one that would replace the Naruto: Master of Pokémon one, however, I'm not to sure. You guys decide, and to make sure you guys have a good idea, I'll make try and make this a really good first chapter. :P

On another note, with School returning, and the fact that imam be a senior, well updates and such will start to slow down (Not that they were even fast in the first place (Facepalms)). So, with the ever present Law of Equivalent Exchange going on, I shall make one chapter for each of my stories on the weekends and space out their updating through out the week when School starts. Not sure how it'll work out, but we'll see once School begins.

**IMPORTANT NOTE END**

In other news: **OMFG! NEW MEGAS HAVE BEEN RELEASED! HOLY MAGIKARP ITS BEAUTIFUL!**

Yeah you guys read right! Three new Megas were released last night, just as I was about to head to bed actually! XD Please be warned that if you do not want to be spoiled that you can just skip ahead. I'm more than likely going to use Megas in this fic. as I've seen a lot fics. have been doing. I will also have some OC mons that I plan on using. Anyways, onto the Megas!

**IMPORTANT; CONTAINS SPOILERS; IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE SPOILED, SKIP AHEAD!**

So the three new Megas that were revealed were:

Mega Altaria  
Dragon/Fairy  
Ability: Pixiliate

Mega Salamence (A.K.A. the Mega Boomerang)  
Dragon/Flying (I'm assuming as I don't think they've revealed its typing/if its keeping its type, though I have reason to believe that it keeps its Typing)  
Ability: Aerilalate

Mega Lopunny  
Normal/Fighting  
Ability: Scrappy

Out of all of the Megas, my favorite is Mega Lopunny. Lopunny as itself if already one of my favorite Pokémon, but with this new ability to Mega Evolve, it may as well be my favorite. Though Mawile/Mega Mawile takes its place above Lopunny. But I digress.

I feel like Mega Salamence could have gotten a better ability. I mean, Aerielate?! Come on Game Freak! It could've gotten something better like Tough Claws, or kept its Moxie (though I don't really like when a Mega keeps its ability). Heck it could have gotten a new ability! Maybe something like Dragonic Force where all of its attacks become stronger when it has a status condition, and that if any of them have a second effect, it would be boosted by 20%.

Mega Altaria is a pretty unique Pokémon, considering it is now part Fairy. It loses its Flying Subtyping, but I feel like it won't hinder it. It looks like it becomes really bulky, and can take a lot of hits easily while dishing out damage.

Mega Lopunny... Oh... My... Friggin... Magikarp... Mega Lopunny is sick as Froak! Not only does it get a Fighting Subtyping, but it gets SCRAPPY! SCRAPPY! Nothing is safe from this Pokémon now. Gonna send out your Dusclops? Well it sure as hell doesn't wanna take a Close Combat or Jump Kick, or even a Mega Punch from this mon. You are most DEFINATELY gonna see me using Lopunny a lot.

**IMPORTANT NEWS END**

Well, now that I've got that out of my system, time for the fic. Remember, you guys have to tell me if you want this as the Naruto: Master of Pokémon remake/replacement. If not, I still have something for a remake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Pokémon.

* * *

_Run. _It was the only thing he could do at the moment. He couldn't stop, not now. Not until he was somewhere safe. A figure darted by through the forest as it ran like its life depended on it, which it more than likely did.

BOOM

The figure running was suddenly blown foreword as an attack had exploded behind him. He didn't even look back and kept running.

_'How did it come to this,' _the figure spoke. As he passed by some trees, it was revealed that it was Ash Ketchum, resident of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. What was peculiar was that his ever faithful partner, Pikachu, was not with him. Ash began to remember why he was running.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ash Ketchum, the pride and joy of Pallet Town, had just returned from the Unova League. He had lost to a kid named Cameron when his Riolu evolved into a Lucario during the battle. Sadly, Pikachu just wasn't enough and was taken down by the Fighting/Steel type. And so, here is our hero, making his way to Pallet Town to head back home to rest after a rather long and adventurous journey._

_"It's great to finally be back home, right buddy," Ash asked his ever faithful company. Pikachu merely nodded and smiled. Ash grinned as he ran towards his house. Many of the people within the town smiled and waved towards the Master in the making, as he greeted them back. He finally made it back to his home, and opened the door to find that his mom was waiting for him as she had given him a big hug while welcoming him home. _

_"Welcome home, honey," Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mother, said to her boy. He just smiled while Pikachu had jumped off of his shoulder onto the couch. After catching up some, Delia had went to make some Lunch for the two so they could catch up some more. Ash himself was in his room as he placed all of his stuff down. He grabbed his Pokeballs and headed out to the Professors Ranch._

_"Mom, I heading out to Professor Oak's Ranch to show everyone my Unovan Pokémon," Ash called out to his mother, whom gave out an okay. Soon, Ash and Pikachu were seen running towards the Professor's Ranch._

* * *

_Oak's Lab_

_When the duo had arrived at the Lab, they immediately walked up the stairs and knocked on the doors. An elderly man wearing a lab coat had answered the door, before he recognized Ash and smiled._

_"Ah, Ash, it's good to see you m'boy," Oak stated happily as he gave his surrogate grandson a hug. Ash returned the hug while Pikachu merely waved. Oak led Ash inside the lab as Ash grabbed his Pokeballs._

_"Hey Professor, can I release my Unovan Pokémon," Ash asked as he hinted at his Pokeballs. The professor smiled and nodded. Ash grinned before he threw his Pokeballs into the air. "COME ON OUT EEVERYONE!" Soon all of his Unova Pokémon were out and Professor Oak began to gush like a schoolgirl over the new Pokémon. Ash chuckled mareepishly as he saw the professor examine his Pokémon excitedly. They talked for a bit, before Ash had to head home for lunch._

_After lunch, Ash had gone into their backyard as was currently lying on the grass with Pikachu next to him._

_"Man, after so much time on the road, it feels great being back here," Ash said out loud, Pikachu agreeing with him. Suddenly, Ash felt sleepy and darkness took him._

* * *

_Ash's Dream:_

_Ash was currently in a white space. That was all he could see. Suddenly, in a bright flash, Arceus had appeared. Ash quickly bowed to the Alpha Pokémon._

_"Arceus, hello," Ash said as he stood back up. Arceus nodded in greeting. "Is there a problem? What can I do for you?" Ash could feel something was off. He brushed it off as nothing._

_There was silence for a few minutes. Ash was about to say something, when Arceus spoke._

_"I am revoking your title as the Chosen One," Arceus stated plainly. Ash went wide eyed._

_"W-What," Ash questioned. "What do you mean you're revoking my title as Chosen One? Why are you doing it?!" Ash wasn't sure what he did wrong. He helped all Pokémon (though he would've done it anyways had he not been the Chosen One). Arceus sighed._

_"It is because you are not strong enough," the Alpha Pokémon said. "You have been on your journey for 5 years, ad you still haven't proven that you are strong enough to take on the title of Chosen One." Ash was stunned in silence. "You couldn't even beat someone who had started their journey. No, you are not fit enough to be the Chosen One." As the conversation had been going, each of the legendaries had appeared. They were all scowling at him, even Latias and Manaphy. However, there were three that had given Ash pitying looks. Two Mewtwo could be seen, and they both look rather sad for their friend. A third one, an orange furred Mew was seen, though it wasn't apart of the council. It had been hiding behind some pillars that had formed, eavesdropping in the conversation._

_The Mew could relate to Ash, as it too had been betrayed and stripped of titles because off outrageous reasons. It shook its head and disappeared. If the situations were similar, then he needed to get to the boy, and fast._

_Meanwhile, Arceus had finished explaining his reasons. "From this point forth, you shall no longer be our Chosen One. This meeting is adjourned!" The whole place flashed brightly and Ash had awoken._

* * *

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Ash had awoken after his dream to a quiet home. He got up and looked around for anyone. He found a note stating that his mother and Pikachu had went to Oak's Lab. Ash decided to go there as well to see what was up. He went upstairs and took on his old Kanto outfit. It seemed that his mother had made one for his size as he grew. He quickly headed towards the Pokémon Ranch. As he was walking up the stairs, he heard hushed voices in the back of the ranch. He made his way there and hid behind a tree. He peered off of the side and saw all his friends (minus Gary and Professor Oak) were there along with his Pokémon and his mom._

_"I can't believe that we traveled with such a loser," he heard May's voice. He was confused; who were they talking about?_

_"Yeah, Ash is weak that a Pidgey could beat him," he heard Brock's voice. He froze. They were talking about him? But why?! What was said next however, broke him._

_"I can't believe he is my son," Delia said as she threw her head in the air as she closed her eyes. "He isn't even half the trained his father was. He is so weak!" Ash's eyes began to tear up. He could hear his Pokémon, and from the sounds of it, they were agreeing with him. His heart broke when he heard his friends continue to talk trash about him. He quickly fled the place, however his 'friends' and his 'mother' saw him as well as his Pokémon. They all grew angry and began to order them to attack him. Ash cried as he ran, right out of Pallet Town and into Route 1._

* * *

And here we are now. Ash continued to run as attacks hailed down on him. He ran through the trees, only to see he was trapped on a cliff side. He gasped in surprise, when he heard crashing from the trees. He backed up to the edge of the cliff, as his 'friends' and Pokémon appeared, the latter growling at him. Ash had his eyes covered by his Kanto Hat, so they couldn't see the tears coming down his face.

"We have you now loser," Misty called to him as all of his Pokémon charged their strongest attacks. He didn't even look up when they all released their attacks. A cloud of smoke covered his form, so they decided to wait and see if they got rid of him. However, when the smoke cleared, they saw the familiar green dome of a Protect. The Pokémon, however, surprised them.

"IT'S A MEW," Max cried out. It was indeed a Mew, however this Mew was different. Instead of the normal pink or even the rare Shiny blue, this Mew was a bright yellow color. The Pokémon all looked on in awe as they saw the legendary protect their weakling of a trainer. The traitors quickly let out their Pokémon, when they heard a voice shout at them.

_"YOU LOT DISGUST ME," _the voice shouted. From the tone of the voice, they could tell it was a male. They immediately pinpointed it to be the Mew. _"WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR ATTACKING A DEFENSELESS BOY?!" _He turned to his Pokémon. _"AND YOU GUYS FOR ATACKING YOUR OWN TRAINER?!" _The Pokémon and Traitors were shocked. They shook out of their stupor and answered.

"Because he's a weakling who can't even fight his way out of a paper bag," they shouted. His Pokémon had a different story.

"[We do not want him as our trainer anymore. He's far to weak for out strengths]," they said arrogantly. The Mew just looked at them, before his yellow fur became a scarlet red.

_"YOU LOT ARE IMBECILES," _he roared at the group, whom flinched from his shouting. _"You guys think he's weak, huh? Well then, how did he get all of badges? How did he capture strong Pokémon?! HOW DID HE TRAIN YOU GUYS TO THE POINT YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT NOW?!" _The Pokémon and traitors began to stammer out a response. _"SAVE IT! I don't want to hear another fucking word out of you guys." _The Mew scoffed as his fur turned back to bright yellow. He crossed his tiny arms as he floated over to the downtrodden boy, whom had appeared to be ignoring the conversation. _"You lot think that you guys don't need him since you believe him to be weaker than you guys? Well exactly, how did you guys become stronger, if he's the one who was training you guys the entire time. As for you humans, he helped you guys on your journeys with him. If anyone is weak, it's all of you assholes!" _The traitors eyes widened as they blushed red in anger. How dare this Pokémon berate them. The Mew, however, read there minds. He scoffed once again. _"Don't even fucking try it." _That was the only warning they had before they felt something sharp at their throats. They looked down slightly to see that sharp knives were held at their throats. The Mew turned to the fallen boy. _"Are you alright, Sempai?" _Ash looked up and saw his 'friends' predicament. He frowned, and the traitors thought that he would berate the Mew. They were shocked when he spoke.

"Don't even bother with them, Mew," he spoke coldly. They noticed a change in his eyes. His left eye had become a teal color while his right was a lighter brown now. "They aren't worth the trouble." He looked at the traitors dead in the eyes. "You have all betrayed me, and that I cannot help. But know this, if you require my assistance in anything, I will reject... harshly." With that he turned to the Mew, ignoring the traitors. Mew smiled.

_"Ash, as you have no Pokémon anymore," _the Mew began, shocking his Pokémon, before they felt the mental link that all Pokémon had when they have trainers shatter, destroying their connection to Ash. _"I would like to request that I come with you as your new partner. I saw everything, especially that meeting with Arceus." _He scowled when he said that name. He shook his head._ "I used to respect the guy, but now that he's done that for no real reason, I can't even look at him the same anymore." _Ash grinned before he took a Pokeball that was on his belt from his pocket. Before he touched the Mew however, Mew turned to the traitors. _"I only have one thing to say to you all. My teacher used to tell me a saying that has stuck to me since then: 'Those who break the rules are trash, however, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' You all are worse than scum for abandoning your friend, especially you lot." _He pointed at Ash's Pokémon. Then he looked up to the sky. Ash did so as well and he could have sworn he saw a silhouette of Ho-Oh. _"And Arceus and the other legendaries? You may have taken his title of Chosen One away, but know this. He is MY Chosen now. If you so much as try to harm him." _His fur turned scarlet red once more. **_"THEN THERE'S GONNA HAVE TO BE A REPLACEMENT FOR THE LEGENDARY COUNCIL AND A NEW ARCEUS!"_**As he said all this, a volcano somewhere around the world erupted, a tidal wave had crashed into a random island, and an earthquake had occurred in Unova somewhere. The Mew then turned to Ash. _"Never fear, Master. I, Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Mew, promise to be there for you, no matter what. That's a promise, and I NEVER go back on my word! 'Ttebayo!" _Ash nodded with tears going down his eyes as he tapped the Pokeball, which happened to be a GS Ball. He had recovered the Pokeball when he made a brief trip to Curt, who had figured out how to use the ball.

Misty and Brock gave surprised gasps of shock as they saw the golden Pokeball. They were even more surprised when the ball opened and captured the yellow Mew. The ball shook once... twice...

'Ding'

Ash grinned as he held up his new friends Pokeball. He faced his friends with a cold glare that made them all flinch. "I will prove you all wrong," he simply stated before he called out his Pokémon. "Let's go, Naruto!" Naruto was released from the confines of the Pokeball and shook himself from the weird feeling of being captured.

_"That was really weird," _the Psychic type stated before he looked around. He then landed on Ash's shoulder. _"Shall we get going then? After all, we do have to prove that you are stronger than these fools." _Ash grinned.

"Let's go," Ash said as Naruto prepared energy for a Teleport. "Somewhere I haven't visited please." Naruto nodded before he activated Teleport. Ash looked at the traitors in disgust before he looked up into the sky. "Go ahead and chose a new Chosen One. I don't care what you have to say to me anymore. If any of you come to me, I will attack. No mercy." With that, Ash flipped everyone off and the two disappeared, never to be heard from for a long while.

* * *

3 Years Later

The Kalos region. A region full of Beauty and Life. Here lies Pokémon that aren't seen in many parts of the world. From the starter Pokémon Chespin, to the rare and elusive Diancie. Here is where our story progresses, in a small coffee shop in Lumiose City.

Lysandre Café

"Thank you, come again," a voice cried out from within the shop. We see a young female, about 15 or so, working behind the counter. She had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a black blouse with a red skirt. A red hat finished off her looks. She had blue eyes and was around 5'6. She looked at her next customer, who happened to be a someone in a cloak, a Mawile sitting on their shoulder. To tell the truth, she was slightly afraid of the man. "H-H-Hello s-sir. U-Um, what c-can I get you?" She cursed at her own fear. She heard the figure sigh, and figured they were a male from the sound of the sigh.

"Ma'am, there's no need to be afraid of me," he said before he placed his order. After a couple of minutes, three French Vanilla Lattes were ready for the male. He immediately gave one to the Mawile. He tipped his hood before he walked out. The waitress sighed.

"That man was kinda scary," she muttered, before she got back to work. Ever since she took ownership of the place, there has been an increase in customers. Of course she should change the name soon... nah. Hey everyone has that point of laziness.

* * *

With the hooded man

The male had walked out of the shop when he teleported out of the area, getting some shocked gasps from a few pedestrians. He reappeared on top of the entrance to Terminus Cave, his new home. He entered its depths and finally came to a spot where a hole was . It was just large enough for him to squeeze through, the Mawile following after.

"I really need to widen that entrance," the man muttered. He reached down and grabbed a Pokeball from his waist. He pulled it up, revealing it to be a golden GS Ball. He smirked as he released the Pokémon from within. When the light died down, there was a yellow furred Mew. "I got the coffee Naruto." The Mew, Naruto did a back flip in joy and quickly took his cup before gulping it down, not minding that it was still pretty hot. The Mawile had since finished its coffee and tackled the orange Mew when he was finished with his drink. The hidden male laughed at the Mew's predicament.

_"Oh can it Ash," _Naruto growled out as he hugged the Mawile back. He gave it a peck to its lip. _"Geez, Hime. I was only in the Pokeball for like 10 minutes tops." _The Mawile scoffed.

"[Ten minutes too long]," the Mawile said, its voice revealing it be female. Ash laughed again as Naruto sighed, before he smirked and hugged Hime some more. Ash sighed as he finished his laughter, before he some sounds and looked around, only to come face to face with a Noibat. In its tiny claws was a golden envelope with a seal of a globe with a Pokeball next to it. He took the note, and thanked the Noibat with some Poffins. He took of his cloak to show that he was wearing an Aura Guardian outfit. (Same outfit from Mystery of Mew movie) He held a staff that was identical to the one he had in Cameran Palace, though rather than a large crystal at the top, there was a rounder stone of sorts. His hair had grown to cover his left eye, while his right remained its same light brown color. He sighed as he opened up the envelope, Naruto and Mawile (whom was floating thanks to Naruto).

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_Man do you know how long it took to find you?! You're harder to track than the legendaries for Pete's sake! Anyways, there's a tournament that is coming up soon. It'll be at the Kalos Region, so you don't have to go to far. The winner will have the chance to take on any Regions Elite Four and their Champion if they get far enough. Also a reward of 2,000,000,000 Poke and one of each known Mega Stone in existence. More information will be told at the tournament. The Pokémon World Trilos Tournament. See ya there, Ashie Boy!_

_-Professor Gary Oak_

_P.S. Those idiots will be there as well, so you can get some payback! _A crudely drawn Chibi Gary giving a devilish smile was next to it.

Ash looked at his two Pokémon. Then he smirked.

"Well guys, you wanna have some fun," Ash asked his Pokémon. They were his only two Pokémon after that day after all. They gave of fiendish smirks as they agreed.

_"Hell yeah I wanna join," _Naruto shouted as he pumped his fists up. _"I want to pound their faces into mush for what they did to you!" _

"[Of course I shall join, sir]," Hime answered, her second mouth grinning rather devilishly. That reminded Ash of something.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you Hime," Ash said as he went into another part of the cave to retrieve what he was to give her. "Naruto and I spent a lot time making this." Mawile gasped when she saw what it was. There was a necklace that seemed to be reinforced with aura. It wasn't this that made her gasp, rather it was what was attached that did. It was a round stone that had an orange and pink coloring with a black 'S' in the middle.

"[W-W-Where'd you get this Mawilite]," Hime asked as Naruto put it on her. She loved the gift and proved it when she grabbed the Psychic type and smashed her lips onto him. He moaned in approval while this happened. Ash sighed as he looked at the two. He chuckled however after a bit, breaking them from their make out session. "[You're gonna get so much more than that later tonight]." The way she said it made both males blush, Naruto more so than Ash. Ash laughed once more before he grabbed a few items.

"As for your question, well we found it while we were digging around here one day," Ash answered as he grabbed a few Pokeballs and a Poketch. Though this was a modified one he received from Professor Sycamore when he arrived to the region. He shook his head as he began remembering things that weren't important, though Naruto's previous life was definitely important. He shook his head again. Anyways, the Poketch was modified by Sycamore and Naruto to carry up to twenty Pokémon at a time as well as to release them if Ash were to put them in the machine. In there they could train and gain twice the amount of experience that they would if they were to train normally. He put it on his wrist and looked at his two Pokémon. "Afterwards, we decided to make it into a gift for you. I thought that since we were gonna go to a tournament, what better time than now." Hime gave off a happy smile as she hugged her trainers leg, before he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Naruto flew up to his other shoulder and teleported them outside of Terminus cave.

_"Are you ready for this, Master," _Naruto said, teasing his trainer with the whole Master thing. Ash sighed in annoyance, especially when Hime joined it.

"[Yeah, are you ready to show your true strength, sir]," Hime added in. That was their thing. Naruto would call Ash 'Master' while Mawile would call him 'Sir'. Ash smirked.

"Of course I'm ready," Ash said as he looked at the sky. "After all, it time for me to show the world our true strength, eh." The wind began to blow as he said his proclamation, blowing the hair out of his left eye, showing the same teal colored eyes that he received 3 years ago. All three of them smirked in determination.

_'Watch out world, cause we're coming,' _the three simultaneously thought.

* * *

Wow that took a bit to write. So there is the first chapter of The Teal Guardian and the Yellow Mew. It has all the cliché's of an Ash betrayed fic., however Naruto has joined in. I shall be going over how Naruto came to be in the Pokémon Universe in the next chapter. Now remember, you guys decide if this should be the remake/replacement of Naruto: Master of Pokémon. Leave a review telling me remake/replacement or if you want an actual remake.

Now as I said before, there will be several OC Pokémon, some of which are new Eeveelutions.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys keep on supporting me. It really means a lot that you guys actually read my fics. and think they're actually good. I truly do love that you guys are supporting me, and I hope you guys continue to do so.

I have started to update my progress on my work on Twitter. Just search for Kyroshiro or KyroFanFiction to find me.

Anyways guys, that's all I have for now. I shall begin writing the next chapter of NNL sometime tonight, and let me tell you guys it's gonna be awesome!

I shall see you all in my next update. Peace dudes!


	2. Trilos Tournament begins!

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new chapter of TGYM (Teal Guardian and Yellow Mew). I'm happy with the feedback from the first chapter. 67 Follows and 60 Favorites. I truly appreciate that you guys enjoyed this.

Now there are some things that I want to answer that have been asked of by some reviewers.

Review Answers:

Tiny Yuki-heichou: Thank you. :D I hope you continue to enjoy.

BalancedHex1232: Ask and ye shall receive.

hellfire45: Well, all of Ash's friends have betrayed him. By his friends, I mean the ones that have traveled with him through his journey. I may have some other people betray him as well, but for the most part, its the ones who have been with him the most.

DragonClaw827: Well, in my opinion, all authors on this site try to go for a certain... 'style' that is unique to them. With my 'style' I go for quick events in a matter of speaking. How I see it, is that everyone that Ash has traveled with as well as the Legends who have kept an eye on him are sick of him losing all the time and getting their hopes up for nothing. As for Naruto and Hime being together, well I deeply apologize if you don't like the pairing, but it's sticking that way. I love Mawile as a Pokemon, and I really want to see where this goes.

mrwelsh24: Thank you!

ultima-owner: Yes I do have OC Eeveelutions for the other types, though some of them I am revisualizing and re-drawing as I don't feel like they have that Eeveelution 'look' to them.

SPark681: Well I suppose you'll have to stick around. :P

SinOfDisaster: I don't see what you mean by a new Betrayal Fic., but thank you. And yes Naruto and Hime will essentially... How do you say, 'Rape faces' of the other competitors. I will be adding another Pokemon that Ash catches however, so it won't always be Ash destroying the competition.

emilbootanimefreak: Well I was trying for a different type of Betrayal Fic. In all or most of them, Ash's mother is killed in some way, shape, or form. There are some where she supports him from her home, but for the most part, I usually read 'Delia was killed in a fire' or 'A Team [Insert Team] Grunt killed Delia by stabbing her', etc. So I wanted to go a different route and have her betray him as well.

UnsafestMoss81: Thanks! I haven't read a fic. with Naruto as a Mew, except for a fic. called Father of Pokemon by The Creator95.

TheMysteriousOtaku: I agree with you that betrayal fics. aren't really believable, and yes they are rather fun to write/read.

Herr Mach- Der Azur Ritter: I don't think I'll go to THAT extreme, especially the Latias and Manaphy being slaves thing, but I will humiliate them so badly they'll probably want to go hide under a rock. I hope that's enough to satisfy you. :P

coduss: I may or may not have Delia turn around and be forgiven. At most, Ash will probably tolerate her as she broke her trust with him as a mother for essentially abandoning him.

Phew that took a bit. Anyways, I hope that answered your questions for those who asked one. ON TO THE FIC.!

P.S.: Forgot to mention Ash's and the others ages. Ash is about 16 after the 3 years with most of the others being the same. Max is about 9 before the 3 years time skip and Brock is about 16 before the time skip. Delia is around 38 pre-skip, and Prof. Oak is around 50.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Pokemon

* * *

(Kiloude City)

Kiloude City, home of the Battle Maison and the Safari Zone. (I know it's the friend safari, but I just changed it to that so that it makes more sense since this isn't a game.) The city was bustling with activity as the Pokemon World Trilos Tournament was beginning the next day. Trainers from all of the world were coming to the island, either as competitors or spectators or even as future trainers. One special group was just arriving on the S.S. Kanto.

"Yeah, we're finally here," a voice filled with arrogance cried out as they got off of the boat. It was revealed to be Max Maple from Hoenn. He had on nerdy glasses and wore a green shirt with a pair of black shorts. He had a trainer belt with six Pokeballs on them, his team inside, though he had a familiar electric rodent on his shoulder. He looked to be about 12 years old and was around 5'1. A hand whapped his head as a girl came out. She was around 5'6 and wore a red shirt and black biker shorts. She had a red bandana on her head. She looked to be around 16 years old.

"Max, we just got here, be more respectful to the natives," the girl, May Maple and elder sister of Max, reprimanded her brother. "Even if you are gonna demolish the competition. Many of the natives looked at the duo in disgust before they went about their business. Several more figures appeared from the boat. A boy of around 19 years in age with what looked like permanently closed eyes, a girl with red/orange hair, a girl with blue hair, a girl with large purple hair, and a boy with green hair and looked to be about 18. These were Brock Slate of Pewter City, Kanto, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, Kanto, Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, Iris of the Village of Dragons, Unova, and Cilan of Striaton City, Unova.

"Hey you guys, glad you guys got in," another voice called to them, causing them to all look at see that it was Trip from Unova. They smiled at the boy. "Now I have more competition to crush." The way he said it was jokingly with them, as to which the group laughed.

"You'll have to get passed me, Trip," Max said, rather arrogantly.

"And you'll both have to get passed me," yet another voice called out. They looked at the owner of the voice and scowled when they saw Professor Gary Oak as he exited the ship. By his side was his ever faithful Umbreon. He walked off of the ship, letting everyone see him. He was around 16 years old now, with auburn hair and dark viridian eyes. He was around 5'6 and was wearing a white lab coat. Underneath was a black T-shirt and blue jeans. A trainer belt with six Pokeballs was on his person as well as necklace with a stone in it was on his neck. Misty decided to make a snarky remark.

"And what are you doing here," Misty sneered at the Professor. "Shouldn't you be in your lab researching some pointless thing?" The others laughed at the jab, while Gary smirked.

"At least I'm still a better battler than all of you guys combined," Gary remarked, getting them all to shut up rather quickly and glare at the 16 year old. He calmly walked off, Umbreon following. Pikachu was glaring at Umbreon from his perch on Max's shoulder. Every since they abandoned their trainer, all of Ash's Pokemon joined up with the traitors. They've grown stronger, though they were still beaten rather easily. Of course the traitors would just say that their opponents cheated or drugged their Pokemon, which were always false accusations.

"Don't worry guys, I'll beat Gary and show him who is stronger," Max said confidently, causing the bystanders watching to shake their heads as they continued on their daily lives.

* * *

(With Gary)

Gary had gone of in the direction of the Safari Zone that was in Kiloude City. Many rare Pokemon were housed in the location, and he wanted to study them all, and maybe even find a little more information on Mega Evolution. He glanced at his Mega Necklace, as he thought over what had happened in the last three years.

He wasn't in Pallet when the traitors had tried to off his best friend. He was shocked when he heard that Delia had joined in as well, and could never look at the woman in the same light ever again. His grandfather was very disappointed in Ash's old friends, mother and Pokemon. Gary just shook those thoughts away, before he glanced at his Necklace again. He had gotten it as a gift for a big discover on the Mega Stones. He had been working with Professor Sycamore of Kalos, which was why he wasn't in Pallet. He had discovered a cove of Mega Stones, and now it seemed like trainers all over the world had a Mega Stone and a Key Stone. He sighed at the thought. He continued to walk to the Safari Zone's location, unaware that he would be meeting his old friend soon.

"Ash, I hope you got my letter," the professor said, hoping he could see his best friend/rival again. Umbreon also wanted to see Ash again. He was rather angry at Pikachu and Ash's other Pokemon, and wouldn't even look in their direction anymore, as did Gary's other Pokemon.

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash had been traveling by water on a Lapras of an acquaintance of his. He could see the island now, and smiled as he though of the challenges that awaited him. Of course, his Pokemon would utterly destroy their opponents as they had been his only two Pokemon for three years, so they had received a LOT of training. He was willing to bet that Hime could defeat several Legendaries in a handicapped two on one match, before she got tired. Even then, she would still be able to take out a few, before falling herself. Naruto could easily defeat all of the legendaries just by spamming clones and attacks. He was literally a one Pokemon team/army, and his stamina was nothing to laugh at.

He reached the island, before waving farewell to the Lapras after he feed her several Poffins. She waved back before heading back to her trainer. Ash looked around, before he grabbed a Love Ball and released Hime from within. He then grabbed the GS ball, before he thought in his head. _'Naruto, change into an inconspicuous Pokemon so I can let you out.' _He was answered by a yellow glow around the ball, before he released the Pokemon. When the light faded, the Pokemon that was released was a golden furred mouse like Pokemon with a white tail that extended into a 'scarf' around his neck and a pair of twin white pigtails from his head. "Cinccino huh?" Naruto nodded before he was tackled by Hime. Several bystanders 'aw'd at the site as Hime was in a lip lock with the Mew in disguise.

_"Jeez Hime, you act like you haven't seen me in half an hour," _Naruto said sarcastically, receiving a deadpanned stare through their lip lock from Hime. Hime let go and hugged the now Normal type. Ash walked on, heading towards the Safari Zone that was in the city.

"When you guys are done 'catching' up, meet me in the Safari Zone," Ash remarked, getting the two to blush. "Gonna see what I can find." Naruto and Hime suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke. They weren't missing this opportunity. Ash chuckled as he headed off to the building with Golden Pokeballs known as Park Balls next to a camouflaged Pokeball known as a Safari Ball. He thought over how he had met Hime along with Naruto.

* * *

_(Flashback 2 years ago)_

_It was officially one year since Ash had been betrayed and Naruto became his only Pokemon. The duo were currently exploring the Hoenn region, Victory Road to be exact. They were trying to find more places to train and maybe find some Pokemon to befriend. They haven't seen many Pokemon that were willing to be caught by the trainer as most Pokemon were wary of him since they felt he was no longer the Chosen One. Suddenly, the two heard a cry of help from somewhere within the cave. They quickly rushed towards the cry, and gasped when they saw a trainer kicking a Mawile._

_"You stupid Pokemon," the trainer said as he kicked the Steel/Fairy type in the stomach, sending her into a wall. Ash and Naruto growled angrily. "You can't even win a simple battle! All you had to do was hit the Chandelure with a Sucker Punch. But no, you can't even do it! That's it, I'm done with you." Mawile's eyes went wide as the trainer brought up her Pokeball. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, severing their connection of being his Pokemon. He then called out a Houndoom. "And to make sure you don't mess up another trainers life with your incompetence, I'm go-" He was cut off when an Aura Sphere hit Houndoom and knocked it out. The trainer and the Mawile looked in the direction of the Aura Sphere and saw Ash and a Golden Lucario. Ash was in his Aura Guardian clothing with the staff, though the top of the staff had a crystal rather than a key stone at the time._

_"I'd suggest that you leave this Mawile alone," Ash said coldly, getting the trainer to wet himself, before he returned the downed Fire/Dark type before he ran off, scared for his life. Ash sighed before he turned to the Mawile, who was being treated by Naruto who was by her side already, his hands glowing green as he healed her injuries. She only had slight injuries, probably more from the her last battle more than from the hits her ex-trainer gave her._

_"Are you all right," Naruto asked the Steel/Fairy type. She just nodded as she sat their silently, letting Naruto finish healing her injuries. Afterwards, she just continued to sit there, her eyes unfocused as she replayed the moment in her mind over and over again. Tears gathered in her eyes, before she saw a white light in the corner of her eyes and suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging her. She looked up to see Naruto in his true form though his eyes were what caught her attention. They held the eyes of someone who has seen much in their life. She looked at his trainer, and saw the same in his eyes as well. More tears welled up in her eyes, before she let them loose, crying on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hime. You aren't the only one to have experienced pain and betrayal." Naruto's eyes lost focuse as he remembered the events that transpired to him being in this world. Mawile looked at him confused through red puffy eyes, though her eyes were already red so it wasn't much of a difference. "Well you see, I was never in this world. Heck, I was a human in my old world." The Mawile looked at him perplexed. Ash was quiet as he only got a basic version of what had happened to the yellow/blonde Mew. _

_"I'm not lying. In my world, there was no such thing as Pokemon. We used energy known as Chakra to attack/defend one another. It was a horrible place. To much corruption and blood shed. Anyways, I digress. I was going after a person who I saw as a brother, as he tried to defect from our village. He was essentially a criminal now, yet I was foolish and naïve. Anyways, we fought and I barely won against him. However, rather than praise and thank me for bringing back the traitor, they call me monster and demon. The people of the village have never liked me, so the ninjas who hated me saw this as a chance to kill me. My own teacher rammed a lightning covered fist into my chest so fast I couldn't even react. I died shortly after, but rather than my soul going into the afterlife, my stubbornness and determination practically willed my soul into a new body, and a new world." Naruto paused here before he gave of a mirthless chuckle. "It's ironic really, my own sensei, with his motto of 'those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' is the very one to kill me." Ash looked at the psychic type sadly, while Mawile had a pained expression on her face._

_" I awoke shortly after, and once I got my bearings straight, I noticed I was in a white room. Like spotlessly white, with several statues of what I later found out were Pokemon. Apparently, I had became a blonde Mew and was found by Victini, who was passing by where I was found. I was taught by Arceus and the other legendaries for a while, and before I knew it, over 2000 years had passed by. Over that time, I had grown attached to the original Mew, and we got into a courting relationship. Though, that didn't last long when she began to see the other Mew behind my back." Naruto's eyes welled with tears. Ash was paying rapt attention as Naruto hadn't told him about this. Mawile began hugging him much like he did to her. "This was around the time that my trainer, Ash over there, was still known as the Chosen One and was currently heading back to his home region after his loss in the Unova League. Arceus and the others had planned to betray him because he couldn't finish a league. It wasn't his fault when Arceus had limited his Pokémon's power. Anyways, after that, I knew I had to find him, and possibly join him in his quest to show them all that Ash was the best in the world." Mawile looked at Naruto in sadness._

_"What happened to you and Mew," Ash asked, unknowingly asking what Mawile was about to. Naruto sighed as he gave off a sad smile._

_"I confronted her about it, and she laughed in my face along with the other legends, telling me to get lost as I was nothing but a freak," Naruto said as he stared at a wall. "So I did just as she asked, of course after I used a hyper beam around the place." His mood was mischievous as he said that. Mawile was silent for a bit, before she looked at Naruto and Ash with determination in her eyes._

_"I wish to join you," Mawile said. "I can at least be of some use. I know that I had a bad life, but you've had it so much worse Naruto, and you too Mr. Ash Sir. Yet you guys have rebounded with so much strength... I want to be like you two!" Naruto and Ash were shocked at this info., though they soon smiled. Ash brought out a spare Pokeball that he had, though this one had a heart shape design at the top and was pink in color. Mawile nodded at Ash's unasked question, before she felt the familiar pull of a Pokeball. She then saw the cavern again, though she saw that Naruto and Ash were smiling friendly and genuine smiles. Soon she too smiled._

_"I think you should have a name," Ash said, getting a nod from Naruto and a curious gaze from her. Naruto looked at her and smiled._

_"Don't worry Hime, we'll come up with a good name for you," Naruto said, getting a confused look from Ash._

_"What does that word mean anyways Naruto," Ash asked._

_"It means Princess where I was from," Naruto answered, getting a thoughtful look from Ash, and a blush from Mawile. Ash suddenly smiled._

_"Then that'll be your new name, Hime," Ash said proudly._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ash chuckled again, before he bumped into someone just as he was about to enter the Safari Zone. He made sure his face was as concealed as possible, before he looked at who he had bumped into. His eyes widened as he stifled a gasp.

"Sorry about that, Mr.," the familiar voice of Gary Oak said. He got up and dusted his pants off before he looked at the figure. He looked closely at who he bumped into, before his eyes widened and he gasped. He looked around before he quickly grabbed Ash's hand and led them to a less populated area, mainly inside the Safari Zone. Once Gary had paid for both of their passes, he entered the Zone along with Ash, before he made sure the coast was clear. He then turned to his old friend/rival and spoke. "Ash, is that really you?" Ash sighed before he nodded and fixed his Fedora. He held his staff in a way that a sage would. Gary was silent, before he gave off a big smile and launched at Ash, giving him a bro hug. Ash was surprised so his firs instinct was to catch Gary and return the hug. "You have no idea how much grandpa and I missed you, especially after... you know." Gary had backed up to give the raven haired teen room to breathe, catching his nod. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not being there. Maybe I coulda talked some sense into those idiots." Gary scowled at the thought of those imbeciles. Ash held up his hands.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said, getting a look of confusion from Gary. "They obviously didn't care for me, so I won't care for them." Gary gasped in surprise, Umbreon doing the same.

"But what about your mum," Gary asked, getting a downcasted look from Ash. He may not have respected Delia as much anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't surprised when Ash said that.

"Well, she's obviously not the mother I knew growing up with the way she talked bad about me," Ash said sadly, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gary beaming at him.

"Don't worry Ash, you still got me and Umbreon and Grandpa," Gary said, bringing Ash's spirits up. They suddenly heard a voice.

_"Well I'm glad that someone sees the true strength of his," _a familiar voice to Ash said, before Naruto appeared in front of the two, a blushing and satisfied Hime floating thanks to Naruto. Gary freaked out at seeing a Mew, before he noticed that Naruto was on Ash's head while Hime was on his right shoulder.

"These two are your Pokemon," Gary asked, noticing the Mawilite on Hime. Ash nodded.

_"Hello Professor Oak," _Naruto said. _"It is a great pleasure in meeting someone who still believes in Master." _Ash groaned.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Ash exasperatedly said. Naruto shook his head.

_"Sorry, but I can't," _Naruto teased. He then looked at Gary, before he extended his tail towards the 16 year old. Said 16 year old was confused, until he felt his hand shoot foreward and grab the tail, before they shook up and down, signifying a handshake. _"I would like to thank you for believing in Ash still." _Gary looked offended.

"Of course I still believe in Ash," Gary nearly shouted. "We practically grew up together. He is essentially the brother I never had!" Naruto smiled at this, as did Hime. Ash was touched.

"Thanks Gary," Ash said in appreciation. Gary nodded, before he looked at the Safari and Park balls that the two had received.

"Let's find some Pokemon to catch while we catch up Ash," Gary suggested, getting a nod from the trio. "Plus the fact that the opening ceremony for the tournament isn't until later tonight, so we'll have plenty of time." And so the search for new friends began.

* * *

(Later: 6:00 P.M.)

_"So Ash, you never did tell us why you were catching a new Pokemon," _Naruto told the raven haired Aura Guardian. _"Are you tired of us?" _Even though Naruto was teasing the boy, he still felt that pang of jealousy. After all, Hime and he had been with him for 2 or more years. He was sure Hime felt some kind of jealousy as well. Ash gave them a kind smile.

"As if I would ever get tired of using you guys in battle," Ash told them, lifting their spirits some. Gary just looked on, happy for the little family. "While I could just crush everyone here with just you Hime, I feel like having a challenge at on point or another. So, in that case, why not get a new Pokemon, since even if I told you two to hold back your strength, it would still be to easy." Naruto and Hime nodded, while Gary had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ash, I may have been a very arrogant trainer when we were younger, but that kind of talk is way past it," Gary said, perplexed by the statement Ash had made. Ash just grinned.

"Gary, I didn't just lay around while I had disappeared for three years," Ash told the scientist. "I've been training my Pokemon to and beyond their limits. Hime here could take on several legends in a two on one handicapped match and still beat several of them before she starts to get overwhelmed." Gary gasped at this information. "Naruto here could EASILY beat at least 90% of the Legends no problem. Arceus and Giratina would be kinda difficult, but he could manage." Gary had stars in his eyes at this point. Before he could question Ash however, they all heard a cry coming from the west of their position. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran towards the cry, Naruto transforming into a Cinccino along the way. Once they had arrived at the source of the cry, they saw the traitors and their Pokemon attacking a small Eevee village that was within the Safari Zone. Naruto and Hime were instantly enraged, though Naruto had to make sure Ash put on some kind of disguise. He looked at his trainer, and noticed that Gary had as well. In Ash's place was a 16 year old boy with ruby red hair and violet blue eyes. He had on a black T-shirt and red cargo pants. Naruto nodded while Gary was curious and surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING," Naruto shouted in a human voice, much like Team Rockets Meowth could. The traitors looked in their direction, surprise evident on their faces. Naruto quickly shot out a Hyper Voice at their Pokemon, stopping them from doing anymore damage to the little Eevee Village. The group of five quickly went in front of the Village, Umbreon, Naruto, and Hime growling at the traitors. Pikachu jumped down and began to charge electricity in his cheeks. Gary looked at Pikachu disappointedly.

"Honestly Pikachu, I don't even know who you are anymore, or rather who you were," Gary said, his voice laced with disappointment. To his credit, Pikachu actually looked regretful, before he went back into an angry face. Max began to speak.

"So what Gary," Max shouted, unaware of the employees of the Safari Zone were watching from the trees. "He's my Pokemon, so he can do whatever he wants! After all, I am the son of a gym leader." The arrogance in Max's voice just made Naruto want to shove a Rasengan into his head. He crossed his paws into a familiar 'T' shape.

"Shadow Clone Technique," Naruto said, getting the traitors attentions as they heard a Pokemon speak with its own mouth, not telepathy. Suddenly, in a big plume of smoke, 19 more Naruto's appeared. "Alright, I want 15 of you guys to go and help the Eevees. Help any of the women and children first. If you find any injured or weak, heal them." 15 clones saluted before they went about, healing the injured and helping them rebuild their village. The damage dealt wasn't as bad as they first thought. The other four Narutos each formed a glowing sphere of chakra. He glared at the traitors as Umbreon formed a Shadow Ball and Hime had a Focus Punch ready. Pikachu, a Gallade that they assumed was Max's, a Serperior that Ash knew was Trip's, and a Steelix that Ash knew had to be Brock's got in front of their trainers. "Leave now! I shall not tolerate imbeciles like you trying to hurt innocent Pokemon like these." Misty sneered at the 'Normal' type.

"So what," Misty bragged. "They are rare Pokemon that can be strong under our care." Ash shook his head slowly at his old friends. They had sunk to low. Suddenly, in a flash of movement, Naruto had plunged a Rasengan into the Gallade's gut while the other Naruto's followed the original's plan, though Pikachu took a Focus Punch to his gut and Gallade took a Shadow Ball as well. The Pokemon were sent flying back, before they each hit rather massive rocks, forming indents in them. The Eevee and the employees watching were shocked at the power of Naruto's. The traitors were horrified. What Power!

"Leave, NOW," Naruto's voice was as cold as ice at this point. Max had an arrogant look to him.

"Why don't you leave such a weak trainer like him and join a stronger one like me," Max said, his voice dripping with arrogance. Naruto shook his head in disgust, before he used a Rock Blast at his feet.

"LEAVE," Naruto roared, getting the traitors to finally leave the Safari Zone.

"You'll regret this," Trip shouted as they ran off. Naruto sighed before he turned to the Eevee. Ash, who had dropped his disguise when the traitors left, and Gary were helping out with the rebuilding and gathering food that they had lost in the attack. The employees decided at that time to come out.

"That was a mighty fine thing y'all kids did fer these po'r Eevees," one of the workers spoke, startling the two, before they continued with working on the village. The employees began helping them, and once done they began talking again.

"Honestly, I'm quite surprised that people could be so cruel," a female employee spoke. "Donc pas frais (1)!" Ash and Gary nodded.

"Well, I guess our time is almost up," Ash said. "It was an awesome place to be. Take care now!" Ash and Gary waved to the employees and the Eevee as did Naruto and Hime. As they were leaving, however, Ash felt two paws grab onto his leg. He looked down to see the Eevees, more than likely twins. The Eevee on the right had a crescent moon mark on his forehead, while the female one had a cloud shaped mark on her cheek. He looked at them and kneeled down to their level. "Hey you two, what's up," Ash asked the Normal types. They began yipping, and Naruto translated.

"They want to join us, and their parents allowed it," Naruto translated. "The tribe is thankful for the help we gave them. They want us to take these Eevee with them, and to help them reach their full potential." Ash nodded before he took out a pair of Safari Balls and a pair of Park Balls. The Eevee's knew what to do. One of the workers had a different idea though.

"Wait," an employee said, walking up to Ash with two Pokeballs. One was black and blue in color with a crescent moon on the top while the other one was pink with a red spot at the top. "These are a Moon Ball and a Dream Ball. These Pokeballs are going to be implemented into the Safari soon, along with several other Pokeballs. These two are the only ones I have on me at the moment, however, for helping the Eevee's out and getting those idiots out of here, I shall reward you with them." Ash put his Pokeballs away and took the two rare Pokeballs. He then smiled before he kneelt once more and showed the two Eevee the Pokeballs. The male went for the Moon Ball while the female went for the Dream Ball. The Pokeballs didn't even shake before they were captured. "Please, take good care of those two. They are very well liked throughout the Zone, so I'm sure many of the Pokemon here wouldn't hesitate to harm you should you mistreat them." Ash nodded. He then waved once more before he left the Safari Zone with Gary in tow. He was gonna return the Safari and Park Balls, but the attendant just smiled and gave let the two keep the Pokeballs.

"Geez, today was surely eventful," Gary said as he cracked his knuckles, before he went about cracking several other bones into place. Ash nodded as he released the Eevee twins.

"You two can stay outside if you wish too," Ash said, getting nods from the two young Eevee. Naruto was still in his Cinccino form as Hime had locked her arms with his. Umbreon began chatting with his pre-evolutions. The group was heading towards the biggest building in Kiloude City to get through the introductory announcement of the tournament.

* * *

(Trilos Tournament Building)

Ash and Gary were currently in the mass of people here who were in the tournament. There was a lot of people within the building. Of course, those not in the competition were in the upper platforms to view the introduction into the competition. Naruto and Hime were on Ash's shoulders while the Eevee twins were back in their Pokeballs as the noise would not be helpful towards them. Everyone was chatting about something or another before the noise stopped as an elderly figure walked up the stage. This was Mr. Charles Goodshow, the head of the Pokemon League. All trainers paid rapt attention to the elderly male as he began to speak.

"Hello, and good evening to all the competitors of the Pokemon World Trilos Tournament," Goodshow said, getting a big chorus of 'Hello's from the mass. "Now, I'm going to skip most of this boring junk that's nothing more than formalities and get into the Tournament itself." Many trainers and the audience snickered at his 'rudeness', knowing that he was the one who wrote the 'formalities' and that he was right. "Now then, as you may or may not know, this tournament only comes every 3 to 6 years. Now then, we have about 512 competitors in this tournament, which means everyone shall be able to battle at least twice every round until the top 32 in best two out of three matches. Afterwards, we shall start doing 4 on 4 battles until we get to the top 16, in which that shall be full 6 on 6 battles." The trainers nodded at the information, though Ash scowled. He needed two more Pokemon for a full 6 Pokemon team since it'll more than likely be a requirement. Off to the side, the Champions of the six regions started walking onto the stage. "As you know, the winner of the tournament shall have a full collection of each of the known Mega Stones as well as 2,000,000,000 Poke plus the chance to battle any of the regions Elite 4 and Champion. Now then, who is ready to win?!" All of the trainers shouted out that they would, which then got them to glare at one another. "This meeting has concluded." With that, all the trainers began arguing that they would win this competition, though Ash had Naruto teleport him and Gary out, which got the attention of the traitors and the champions.

The group teleported next to the Pokemon Center of Kiloude City. Ash looked around as he gripped his staff. It was around 8 or 9 P.M. by now as the stars were shining brightly in the sky, the moon illuminating the empty streets.

"I'm going to bed," the raven haired aura guardian said plainly as he released the Eevee twins. Naruto and Hime were still on his shoulders as he entered the building, Gary following behind with Umbreon. If they had stayed for a minute longer, they would've been stopped by the Champions. The traitors were behind the champions as they were rather angry with them when they heard what they did to Ash. They had wanted to catch up with the young professor as he had essentially closed himself off to the whole world when his brother had disappeared, and had delved into his work even more, while secretly trying to find Ash.

"Darn, we missed them," Cynthia cursed softly as they saw the professor and his friend walk into the center. Lance and the others sighed before they headed back to their hotel that was given to them by Charles. Gotta love that influence of his.

Inside of the room they rented out, Gary had already gone to bed with Umbreon by on his chest. Ash was busy bonding with the Eevee Twins.

"I think you guys need some names," Ash said, pointing at the Normal Types. Naruto had since gone back to his original form as he and Hime were cuddling with the twins. Ash had a thoughtful look as he looked around the room, trying to think of a name for the two. He idly saw his Aura Staff on the side of the room, before he looked outside. He saw the full moon and the stars surrounding it, before several names came to him. "Okay, how about these." He pointed at the male twin. "For you, how about Fantomufosu(2), or Fantomu(3) for short." The Crescent Moon Eevee thought it over before he nodded with a smile. Ash smiled as well. He then looked at the female twin. "And for you, how about Raitosukai(4), or Sukai(5) for short." The female Eevee gave off a yip as she tackled the raven haired 16 year old and licked his face in happiness. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I guess we should get to sleep now. Tomorrow is a big day after all, what with the tournament starting up and all." The four Pokemon nodded before rearranging themselves in a way that Fantomu and Sukai were in between Naruto and Hime, who were embracing one another. Ash smiled at the scene before he put threw his Fedora onto his Aura Staff and laying back on the sheets with his hand underneath his head and his other on his chest as he thought over all the things that have happened since the beginning of his journey. A tear fell out of his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

_'Why Mum? Why did you betray me?'_

* * *

And there we have it. Chapter 2 of Teal Guardian and the Yellow Mew. Ash has met up with Gary, caught two new Pokemon, and the tournament has begun. It was kinda difficult in making the tournament bracket (its still not official yet) as well as the amount of battles for each person to get through each round. It is essentially as such:

Each round has a required 4 out of 6 battles must be won to advance to the next round. If you lose 2 matches, then you are out of the competition. In the top 32 rounds, it shall be 4 on 4 knockout battles in which you need to knock out all 4 of your opponents Pokemon. In the top 16, it shall be a full 6 on 6 Pokemon battle for the rest of the tournament.

I already have a decent bracket list, though I am going to ask a friend of mine for a little help with the brackets. By the end of the story, Ash WILL have 6 Pokemon, though what the Eevee shall evolve into or whether they stay as Eevee as well as the last two of Ash's Pokemon shall come much later, possibly around the 10th or 11th chapter is when they'll start coming in.

The next fics. I'll update will probably be Why you never, When the Memories are Gone, or Bleeding Darkness. Then again, School starts next week, so I could simply do what I said I'd do and write a chapter for all of my fics. (That I'm currently working on that is) and update them throughout the week. We shall see what happens.

On another note, I just realized that the 27th shall be my 2nd year since I've joined this site. I completely missed the first year, so I'm think I'm gonna plan something for this one. I have several ideas, but I'm gonna talk it over with some friends or myself.

Anyways, that is all for now, guys. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. If you guys didn't like this chapter, please tell me, and what you would've done differently. That's all for now, but don't worry, I will be updating a bit sooner than usual.

Thank you, and goodnight  
(Bows and Exits)


	3. First Battles

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of The Teal Guardian and Yellow Mew. This is number two of the fics. that were chosen to be updated due to the poll. It's going to be a good battle, I can almost 80% tell you guaranteed you. I won't be taking to much of your time, so let the chapter begin!

Before I begin completely, I will be posting a form at the bottom of the page. I am asking for people's OC and their teams, though that'll be discussed at the end of this chapter.

Forgot to put this in the previous chapter:

1: So not cool

2:Phatom Force

3:Phantom

4:Light Sky

5:Sky

Review answering time!

Emilbootanimefreak: Like I said before, there may or may not be redemption for Delia. I will be redeeming at most two people in this fic. for reasons that shall be stated later. As for Angie/Anabel pairing with Ash, well you'll just have to wait and see, ne? :P

Ultima-Owner : Yes it is for his starter, but its also for some of his other Pokemon. In this fic., the Mega Keys are like in X and Y where you can use them for any of your Pokemon.

SPark681: The reason for Delia betraying him will be explained at a later date. :P

zanarkand wintercall: Thank you! :D

hellfire45: As I said to Emilbootanimefreak, she may or may not get redemption. As for the Mew and Naruto thing, well to tell the truth I improvise don that. It was originally gonna be that Mew would be his mother and they get into a fight in which Naruto leaves, but I couldn't word it correctly. I got frustrated, and just scrapped that and made it into that. As for the lemon, well Imma get a lil' better at writing lemons before I think of doing that, though I'm not even sure if I'm even GOING to make one.

Herr-Mach-Der-Azur-Ritter: Don't worry. The legendaries (aside from the two Mewtwo's and a certain Pokemon plus the Kalos Legendaries as they hadn't met Ash at the time of the betrayal) and Ash's old Pokemon will be completely and utterly humiliated later on.

UnsafestMoss81: I hope I continue to make it interesting for you. :P

Sevvus: Thank you! :D

Babbii Pandaa: The Eevee's evolution shall remain a secret for now. ;P Yes Charizard did betray him as well. The Pokemon he catch shall be a secret for now as well. ;P;P

eltigre221: Thank you! :D Yes Ash's Pokemon will be Powerhouses, though the newer Pokemon will be les so until later. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon/Naruto

* * *

(The next day)

Ash awoke to the glaring sun as it peered through the window. He yawned as he got out of bed and looked around, trying to find Naruto, Hime, Fantomu, and Sukai. He saw the quartet sleeping, Naruto and Hime curled around the Normal Types in a protective embrace. He smiled at the quartet before he went about preparing for the day to come. He went into the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and did his business. By the time he was done, Naruto and Hime were awake and were cuddling with one another, Naruto having taken on the form of Cinccino again. The Eevee twins were playing with one another as they awaited for Ash to finish getting ready. The raven haired teen had grabbed some Pokemon Food that was made with actual fresh ingredients and several Poffins before he fed them. The Eevee twins were ecstatic when they tasted the food, gorging themselves on the delicacies.

Ash had put on his Aura Guardian clothing and grabbed his staff as Naruto put away all the food bowls into Ash's mini pack. It was specially made by Naruto so that it would go into his Pocket Dimension to house everything that they had. The group all went out of the room to go and get some breakfast before they would head down to go to their battle.

"So we have a battle today, eh," Ash rhetorically asked his Pokemon. "This will be really fun." Naruto and Hime nodded while the Eevee twins bobbed there heads up and down as they walked with their master. As they got to the dining area, they saw Gary with Umbreon eating a small breakfast. They greeted them as Ash went to get his own breakfast. The group calmly sat quietly as Ash quickly downed his breakfast. They then went out to the battle fields as they checked out who they would be battling as well as what stadium they would be in. "So it would seem I'm battling some guy named Orion. Says here that his most used Pokemon is his Ampharos, which is apparently his Mega Pokemon. This will be something." Gary nodded as he read over who he was fighting.

"I'll be battling some girl named Anais," Gary announced. "Says here she mainly uses her Aerodactyl. Not sure if it's gonna be a Mega, though I would prefer if it's not." He shook his head as they continued onto to their field. They had a battle in the same one after all. "Too many people use Megas now a days and just want to claim that they're the best with them. We did well without the Mega Jewelry (All the things the Key Stones can be placed on around the body like the Bangles, Bracelet, Earrings, etc.) and Mega Stones before they came out, and now its like its absorbed all of daily life." Ash and his team were nodding (though the Eevee Twins were doing it to copy the others) to Gary's words.

"That is true, but you have to remember that its too ingrained into our lifestyle now," Ash said, continuing before Gary could respond. "Besides, at the very least, people that abuse their Pokemon have a less likely chance of using them as you need a strong POSITIVE bond to get the Mega Evolution off." Gary sighed as he had to agree to that. They began to split off as they had arrived at their field, Gary going into the stands as his battle was a bit later after Ash's battle.

Ash had returned his Pokemon as he got onto the field, his opponent waiting there already. He looked to be around 23 with bright orange hair and Light grey eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was about 5'11 with a Mega Necklace around his neck. Several Pokeballs were on his waist and he had a confident grin on his face. The referee saw that Ash had arrived and nodded before he raised a flag, beginning to announce the matchup.

"Since the red corner has arrived, we shall begin this match," the ref said as Ash covered a good part of his face with his fedora. He could feel some of the traitors as well several legendaries hiding in the stands as humans. He grinned as he would show them his real strength soon enough. "Now then, the first match of the Pokemon World Trilos Tournament shall now begin. Remember that this is a best out of three battle. Trainers... SEND OUT YOUR FIRST POKEMON!" Ash and his opponent sent out their Pokemon.

"Let's electrify them Amphy," Ash's opponent shouted as he sent out the Electric type known as Ampharos. It had a Mega bracer on its chest area with a yellow Mega stone that correlates with it. Ash grinned as he sent out Hime.

"Let's show them our strength Hime," Ash called out as the Steel/Fairy came out of the Love Ball. She grinned as her Mega Amulet swung a bit. The ref took the stand again.

"Now then, as I have seen Mega Stones, I'm assuming that you two want to use Mega Evolutions," the ref. asked, getting a nod from the two. Even if Dragon was weak to Fairy, his opponent certainly wanted to have a fun battle. "Very well, Mega Evolve when I give the signal. Now then, let the battle between Mega Ampharos and Mega Mawile BEGIN!" The two quickly placed their index and middle fingers on their respective Key Stones, though Ash just swung his staff in front of him while sending Aura to the Mega Stone, strengthening the power of the Mega Evolution. This didn't go unnoticed by the hidden legendaries, whom were the two Mewtwo, Mew and her mate, and Arceus. Several other Legends were hidden in the air, all of them invisible as they watched the match. They were interested in trying to help out their new chosen by scoping out the competition, and felt the aura pulses that Ash gave off. The traitors, which included Brock, Misty, Max, and the new chosen one, Trip, were watching this match. They scoffed when they saw their opponents, thinking they would be easy to take down.

"Do you feel that Father," Mew asked the Alpha Pokemon, whom nodded. "It feels like the Aura is strengthened by the bond the two share. And that bond is as strong as Ash's and Pikachu's used to be." Arceus nodded once more, before he gave his complete focus on the battle, as did the other legends.

_'You're very lucky that only Mewtwo and I can here your thoughts_ _Ashura_," the female Mewtwo thought to herself, her mate no doubt thinking the same thing.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce myself as Dareck," Dareck introduced himself to his opponent. Ash nodded before responding.

"Names Satoshi," Ash said, giving his opposition his middle name, rather than his first. He may want to prove the others wrong, but he wants to show himself when he gets a battle with one of them and humiliate them. He grinned ferally at the thought. His opponent nodded before his Mega Evolution took place. Dareck's Keystone sent out a pulse that reacted with Amphy's Mega Stone. Amphy began to glow a violet pink color before he was surrounded by an orb of energy that formed a cocoon. The cocoon cracked, before shattering, releasing the new Pokemon within. The Pokemon looked exactly like Ampharos, except that it had gained a full head of white hair that spiked at certain spots and came down like a ponytail. His tail had transformed into fur that had several of its gems fused into it.

Ash nodded before he activated his Mega Staff and chanted. "You who has the strength to evolve even further," Ash began the chant that he grew accustomed to saying whenever he practiced with his Mega Staff. While he never had a Pokemon to Mega Evolve before, he practiced what he would say and do as a sort of signature action. "If you lend me your heart and trust, I shall lend you my strength and will!" An image of a Pokemon similar to Hime appeared behind Ash, only that it was taller and had two jaws on its head rather than one. Hime began glowing that same purplish pink color, only some light teal could be seen coming from it as well. The same cocoon that covered Mega Ampharos a while ago was now covering Hime. "Transcend through the boundaries that keep your true strength hidden away! GO! MEGA EVOLVE!" The cocoon cracked, before it burst open in a show of absolute raw power.

From the orb came Hime, only she was different. Rather than the full yellow dress she sported before, she now had a dress that had a yellow top half and a pick bottom half, with the edges of her sleeves having a pink band on it. She was now taller, and had grown an extra jaw on the back of her head, while both jaws had grown considerably and curved a bit towards the opening, while two yellow spots rested on the top of each.

Everyone was in awe at the two Megas, whom glared at one another from the field. Ash grinned.

"As a good sport, I think I shall allow you the first move," Ash spoke, getting a nod from Dareck, who smiled at Ash.

"Very well then, Amphy, use Thunderbolt," Dareck commanded his Pokemon, whom grunted in response as he charged up his attack.

"[Take this Thunderbolt!]," Amphy shouted as he released his pent up energy and released the powerful Electric attack, made even more powerful due to the Mega Evolution. Everyone gasped and were wide eyed when Ash didn't tell his Pokemon to move nor tried a counter attack.

"He must be really weak if he's not ordering a counter or trying to dodged," Max said arrogantly. He thought he was proven right when the Thunderbolt hit the Mega Mawile as a smoke cloud billowed from the power of the attack. The male Mewtwo (whom I shall be naming Chase from now on as it gets confusing which Mewtwo I shall be speaking off) looked in their direction and grinned in delight.

_'You wish human,' _Chase thought to himself. He turned back to the battle, missing the look the two Mew's gave him, both of them unpleasant looks as they thought he as going against the chosen's friends. They heard the traitors gasp, however, and turned back to the battle before gasping themselves. There, on the field, was Hime, who was relatively unharmed. She didn't even have any scratches or electrical burn marks.

Dareck gasped when he saw this. "W-what," he whispered to himself. Ash smirked as did Hime.

"If that was all, then I have this battle down," Ash said confidently, before he ordered a move. "Hime, use Play Rough." Hime nodded as she rushed at a still shocked Mega Amphy. Dareck got out of stupor before he ordered a counterattack.

"Quick, use Thunderpunch to get block it Amphy," Dareck desperately ordered, as he knew Amphy would go down to a Play Rough from a Mega Mawile if she were to land the attack. Amphy charged up electricity into his paw quickly before he lashed out at the incoming Hime. Ash smiled again.

"Jump and crashed down with an extra Ice Fang," Ash called out, getting a gasp from his opposition. Hime nodded and sprung up high into the air, before she rushed down, grabbed Amphy by his now non-electrical fist, before she began rough housing with him with her mouths that had ice fangs on them. Amphy took to much damage from the attack and fainted, reverting back into regular Ampharos. Everyone was shell shocked at this turn of events.

"I-I-It w-w-w-would s-seem that H-Hime has w-won this m-match," ref said, getting everyone out of their shocks. "Green Trainer, s-send out your ne P-Pokemon." The ref quickly got out of the way of the battle as Dareck sent out his next Pokemon, a Pokemon that looked like a giant iron demon. Ash frowned in annoyance as it was an Aggron. While they may be slow, that armor protects them from the fiery of attacks. "L-let the battle between Mega Mawile and Aggron begin.

"Hime, lets start off by getting in close," Ash said, Hime rushing in at the Iron Armor Pokemon being her confirmation. Dareck kept a neutral face, and many people believed he was giving up. Then, just as Hime had reached them, he called out an attack.

"Use Roar," Dareck shouted, getting a grunt from the Steel/Rock type. Aggron quickly let out a large roar that stunned and pushed back Hime, before she was absorbed by her Pokeball. Another Pokeball opened up and Naruto was released, thankfully as his Cinccino forme. Everyone sighed, knowing that a Cinccino against an Aggron was like a Magikarp against a Rayquaza on land. Mew, however, quickly realized who it was immediately, as the whisker marks on his cheeks were a dead giveaway.

"Naruto," Mew whispered, barely heard by Arceus and her own mate. Mew grew enraged by what she saw. How dare he side with the traitor?! She was about to go down there when Arceus held her down with his Psychic Plate. She looked at him in anger, only for him to shake his head.

"Well, I suppose that you were dragged out, eh Naruto," Ash asked his ever faithful partner, whom only smirked in response. "I suppose we shouldn't let the people here wait. I want to go and get some food, and I'm sure Gary would like something to eat before his battle, so let's finish this quick eh?" Naruto gave off a feral grin at the thought of food. "If you finish fast enough, I'll even let you have some Ramen~." Ash chuckled when Naruto disappeared, much to the confusion of the audience, including Dareck and his Aggron. Gary looked up into the sky and gasped. People around him heard the gasp and looked up as well, all of them gasping as well. Naruto had about thirty Shadow Clones around him, each of them holding a Rasengan. "Use Rasengan Naruto!"

To the audience, it looked like Naruto pushed off of the air as if he pushed off of the ground, his clones following as well. They all looked like a meteors falling into the poor Iron Armor Pokemon.

"AGGRON QUICK PROTECT," Dareck cried out, his Pokemon successfully getting the move off. He sighed in relief, only for it to turn into a gasp of shock as the attack TORE through the protective green barrier and slam into Aggron. Poor Aggron had no chance as Naruto completely dominated his opponent with his Rasengan Meteor Shower. The ref, whom had taken the stage again.

"A-A-A-And the winner i-i-is the Red Corner," the ref stuttered out as he was stunned by the pure power of his two Pokemon. Ash nodded as Naruto helped the Aggron up with his tails and scarf.

"[You okay there]," Naruto asked the Steel/Rock type, whom nodded, though a little dazed. Naruto bowed regretfully. "[I apologize, but when my master told me about letting me eat Ramen, I had to do all I could to win. I haven't had Ramen in ages!]" Here Naruto had anime tears running down his face as Aggron awkwardly told him it was fine while patting his back to reassure him. Ash sweatdropped as did Gary, whom had come down to meet up with Ash. Ash and Dareck both met in the middle, Ash looking sheepish.

"Good battle Dareck," Ash said mareepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dareck deadpanned before he sighed and held out his hand, Ash doing the same as the two of them shook hands in respect.

"As much as I would like to call that a battle," Dareck said jokingly. "I knew I was outclassed when you took down Amphy down in one hit, even if it was a combo. She must be your strongest Pokemon." He darted his eyes to the Mew disguised Cinccino for a second. Ash shook his head.

"Actually, Naruto right there is my strongest," Ash announced to his opponent, unknowingly telling the traitors and Arceus and Mew who were all behind some stands that were around the field. "I only have those two and two Eevee that I recently caught. Naruto and Hime have been my family and friends as well as the best partners that a trainer could ever ask for, for three years." Dareck had wide eyes as did the traitors.

"Shoot, no wonder they're so strong," Dareck chuckled as he patted Ash on the back. "Well, you better win this whole thing." He grinned here. "Don't want to hear that you lost in the next round or anything." Ash chuckled mareepishly. He shook Dareck's had once more.

"Don't worry, I PLAN to win," Ash told his opponent, before he and Gary walked off to get some food, Dareck joining them for lunch. Everyone had left the field temporarily by now as the crews needed to restore the field as best they could since Naruto's attack did blow a giant chunk of a crater onto the field.

Aggron and Naruto were walking behind their trainers, when Hime's Love Ball opened up, and a yellow blur tackled Naruto into the ground. The blur turned out to be a regular Hime who was kissing the shiny Cinccino. Aggron chuckled at his new friends mate, while Amphy popped out of his ball and looked at the scene in adoration. Ash chuckled before he let out his Eevee Twins, the two shaking their furs to get ready to walk around and stretch their legs.

Mew was seething for reasons unknown to her, before she felt her mate wrap an arm around her. It was now just the legends watching them as the traitors had left to get food as well.

"Who does he think he is," Mew snarled out. "I leave him and he leaves the Hall of Origins, his legendary status behind, and then he hooks up with that... that... that HUSSY!" Mew's mate (whom shall be named Chuck) looked at her confusedly.

"And you care why," Chuck asked his mate, whom froze. Why did she care? She shook her head. Naruto was on of their species, so they should only go with Pokémon that are worthy enough! She glowered at the retreating forms of Naruto and Hime as well as Ash and his friends. She'll show him...

* * *

Later: Gary's match

The crowd of people were chattering about the previous match and the utter domination of Ash (whom they believed was Satoshi) and his Pokémon, especially the 'Cinccino'. Something like would be very tough to one up, though they hoped that they could see such a battle. Ash idly noticed that the traitors weren't there, probably called off to their own battles. He did sense the other legendaries hanging around the area, most likely analyzing the battles that were occurring. He himself was sitting in the front row of the stands as he, Naruto, and Hime awaited this next battle. The Eevee Twins were sitting in his lap, both wanting to see 'Uncle Umbreon' battle, though they were feeling a bit tired from lunch.

Finally, a ref came in along with Gary and another female. She was about 5'4 with ruby red hair and storming violet eyes. She looked to be around 15 years old, and was wearing a blue blouse and a white skirt. She also had a Mega Earring. The female, who Ash presumed was Anais, went of to the red corner while Gary had went of to the green corner. Ash smirked as the battle went underway.

"The second battle of this field for the day is now underway," the ref said as he pointed his flags to each side. "Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Let's go Ptera," Anais called out, a pink pterodactyl coming out of the Luxury Ball that she threw, a Mega Bracer on its chest. Gary frowned before he threw his Pokeball.

"Let's go Blastoise," Gary called upon his old friend. The blue turtle came out with a grin on its face as it stared at its opponent. A Mega Necklace was around its neck. The ref nodded as he waved his flags.

"Now then, if your Pokemon need to Mega Evolve, do so now," the ref told the two, both answering by holding their fingers to their Mega Keys. Gary sighed as he saw his partner evolve even further into Mega Blastoise. He really didn't want to Mega Evolve, but he didn't want to have a disadvantage. Mega Blastoise ended up having his two cannons on his back fuse into one large cannon on his back while two mini cannons were equipped to his wrists in a way that made it seem like Blastoise could shoot them like a gun.

Mega Aerodactyl had a lot of spikes grow over his body while his claws and teeth seemed to get sharper.

"Right then, let the battle... BEGIN," ref yelled out before he quickly walked out of the range of fire. Gary quickly started off with the battle.

"Blastoise, let's finish this quick," Gary called out to his Pokemon, whom nodded as he concentrated on the task ahead. "Let's start off with Water Pulse!" Blastoise quickly gathered water molecules into his three cannons before firing them off at a fast rate. The crowd was surprised at how fast the Water type could do that.

"Dodge and attack with Aerial Ace," Anais cried out, as Mega Aerodactyl quickly flew out of the path of the Water attack and began flying towards Mega Blastoise at a quick pace. Gary quickly called out a counter attack.

"Blastoise wait and then use Water Pulse," Gary called out. Blastoise didn't respond before Aerodactyl appeared in front of him. It let out a squawk of surprise as it was flung away from the other Mega. "Keep up the pressure with an Ice Beam!" Blastoise quickly fired out the frigid blast of ice at Aerodactyl, whom was just getting up from the Water Pulse. It cried out in pain as it was hit by the frigid, before it was frozen over. Gary grinned at the result, before he frowned when the ice crack and shattered, leaving a free and pissed off Mega Aerodactyl flying in the air.

"Aerodactyl, use Stone Edge," the teen shouted as her Pokemon formed stones in the air and hurled them at their opponent.

"Blastoise, blast them back with Dark Pulse," Gary calmly stated, getting surprised gasps from his opponent. Blastoise couldn't normally learn Dark Pulse very easily, as they needed to be taught by experienced Pokemon. Gary's Blastoise charged up dark energy from the cannons along its body, before firing them off. The attack gained extra boost thanks to Mega Blastoise's Mega Launcher ability. The stones were easily flung back at Mega Aerodactyl, whom cried in extreme pain as its own attack was used against it as well as the Dark type move hitting. It changed back into its normal form as it fell to the ground, out cold.

"And the first round goes to Mega Blastoise," the ref, whom had returned to the stand, announced. Aerodactyl was absorbed into his Luxury Ball, an annoyed Anais clipping it back onto her belt. She brought out a Moon Ball and threw the ball into the air, calling out her next Pokemon.

"Let's go Umbreon," Anais called out, as the familiar Dark Eeveelution came out of the Moon Ball. This one was different, however, as it had blue rings rather than yellow rings. The ref nodded as he started the next match.

"Let's start things off with a Toxic Umbreon," Anais called out to the Dark type. Umbreon yelled out before it spat out a glob of poison.

"[Take this bucket of Poison]," Umbreon shouted as the glob of poison was about to hit the Mega Turtle. Gary grinned.

"Water Pulse into Aura Sphere Blastoise," Gary called to his Mega Water type. Blastoise obliged happily as the Water attack rendered the status move useless while the sphere made of aura hit the Dark type for a lot of damage, fainting it. The ref and the others looked at the very one sided battle with sweatdrops on their heads as the ref called the match.

"This match goes to the green corner," the ref called. "We appreciate you all coming today. This was the last match for the day in this field. You may go about and see some of the other fields battles. The next battles on this field will be tomorrow at noon." With that, the ref left the field, ready to retire for the day. Mega Blastoise returned to his normal self. Gary walked up to his Pokemon as the other people in the stadium had already begun leaving, including his opponent, whom looked incredibly annoyed. He patted his started Pokemon on his head gently, getting a 'Blast' from the Shellfish Pokemon. He looked behind him to see Ash with his arms extended loosely, his Mega Staff in his right hand. Naruto and Hime were walking next to the raven teen, both looking quite excited from the battle while the Eevee twins were walking in front of Naruto as he kept an eye on them.

"Nice battle Gary," Ash said softly, his tone very calm. Gary grinned at his rival turned friend. He nodded to him as he began walking out of the field, Blastoise and Umbreon following him. Ash followed the auburn haired teen as they began chatting about random things, neither one having a care in the world as they headed on back to the Poke Center to rest.

* * *

(That Night)

Ash was currently awake as he was looking out of the Poke Center into the small city of Kiloude. Naruto and Hime were looking out into the city as well while Gary was resting. The Eevee Twins and Gary's Umbreon were sleeping with one another as well. The trio smiled as they thought over their friends as well as the fun they'd have in the 2-3 years they were with one another.

"It's been so long," Ash softly said as he looked at the moon. Naruto and Hime nodded silently as they enjoyed their alone time. Then, Naruto spoke up.

_"Don't worry Ash," _Naruto telepathed to Ash and Hime. _"We'll show these chumps that you are stronger than they could ever be. Me, Hime, Fantomu, Sukai, and Gary will be here for you. We will support you forever." _Ash had tears in his eyes before he wiped them away while nodding. Naruto and Hime smiled at their trainer sadly before they continued to look up at the moon. They didn't notice a two pink cats, two purple cats, and a blue Pokemon looking at them. One of the pink cats was looking at Naruto and Hime in anger, the other was looking at the pink cat in annoyance, the two purple cats were looking at Ash, Naruto, and Hime with hope, and the blue Pokemon was looking at Ash in sadness.

_'I'm sorry Papa,' _the blue Pokemon thought to himself. Tears leaked out of his eyes as the Pokemon kneeled on the ground in despair. _'I'm so sorry... Please forgive me...' _

* * *

(Another part of the Island)

At the docks, a ship had docked. This ship wasn't to special, but there was a person inside that was special. They grinned as they arrived at the island. They were searching for someone, and they had a feeling that the person they were looking for was here, at this tournament.

_'Ash,' _the figure thought, a canine like Pokemon walking next to them as they exited the ship. _'I hope you're here...'_

* * *

And that is chapter 3 of Teal Guardian. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a review. If you didn't enjoy, I apologize. Things have progressed a tiny bit as we see that Ash and Gary have won their first match. As stated before, Ash will not have as much trouble as he's had ONLY Naruto and Hime for three years (two for Hime). They WILL be over powered, so if you don't like that, then I apologize, but it's staying that way. Ash will be using the Eevee's and any other Pokemon he gets since he, like all other trainers, would like a challenge.

Who is this mystery person who is looking for Ash? IF you can guess who they are (though I didn't really give any hints so I'm sure 99% of you won't), then you'll get a cookie. Also, I think I'm gonna push the Eevee Twins evolutions to chapter 6 and 7. Not sure, I'm gonna think over that over the weekend.

Anyways, I believe that you all want to see the form for trainers ne? Well here it is! IMPORTANT NOTE! Please be aware that this is NOT first come first serve. I will only choose a limited amount of OC's for this competition. Also, no Legendaries may be used... except maybe Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde. I'll explain why in another chapter with another Pokemon that Ash shall capture.

OC form:

Name:

Age:

Description:

Pokemon:

Personality: (Be warned I will more than likely screw this up)

Battle Style: (Be warned that I will more than likely screw this up)

Other: (Any extra info. you want to share like their history, references, favorite quotes, etc.)

That's pretty much it, so get to it. The only requirement I have is no Legends except for the ones that I stated above.

Anyways guys, that's it for now. The next chapter shall be whenever I post up the poll for the fics. to be updated and if this fic. wins.

Thank you and goodnight  
(Bows and Exits)


End file.
